


Points on Lycanthropy

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi





	Points on Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/gifts).



It wasn’t ever really a vacation. The vacation was a pretense, Will knows that, but they have three more days and Will wishes they could go back to before the werewolves. It’s not that Will doesn’t want Henry to have friends, family really, or a girlfriend. Will just wants to be two dudes drinking Guinness again. But what with asylums full of Lycanthropes, there’s more work for the Sanctuary. Will helps, booking flights as quickly as he can to get these people off to their new, and hopefully happier lives. Like any job, Will doesn’t see a lot of Henry. Henry’s always off tinkering, saving their asses by making things work, and Will juggles Helen and Tesla and staying alive while running and dodging and hoping Henry’s new gun works properly. It almost always does. This time Henry’s not perfecting a weapon, he’s flirting with his new friend. Will can’t deny she’s pretty, and being another lycanthrope must be a plus but. It’s cramping Will’s vacation. Not that it ever was a vacation, really, but that’s not the point.

Will talks with her briefly the next day. Where does she want to go? She could join a Sanctuary, or they could set her up anywhere in the world. There are lots of tech jobs just waiting for werewolves to increase productivity. She smiles at him and, for a moment, Will’s afraid she’s going to ask to be assigned to the Old City. They’re fully staffed now with Kate, but Magnus would probably take her in if she asked. But she says she wants to see Paris and Will silently heaves a sigh of relief. Not that he wants to break up her and Henry, not really, it’s just. Well, Will’s too busy to really think about things right now.

By the next evening the asylum has cleared out and Sanctuary London is packing up their bags. Declan gives them a wave as he leaves, wishing them well to “actually have a few days of vacation. Magnus’ orders.” Apparently Magnus and Tesla are elbow deep in Sumarian Kuniform lock boxes and don’t want the addition of a werewolf to the mix. Henry protests on impulse, but grins to Will, “Now for a real vacation!” Will can’t help smiling back. Maybe it actually will be, this time.

They spend another day bar hoping and traipsing around the countryside rather inebriated and giggling. Maybe it’s not the most dignified thing but it’s certainly the most fun Will’s had in a while. After a hearty dinner of the thickest beef stew Will’s ever seen, they return, slightly more sober, to their motel room. It’s still early enough but they haven’t really explored the town yet so Will asks the motel clerk about the nightlife in town while Henry goes to shower. There isn’t a lot here. It is a small place, but there are a few bars with live music. Will gets directions and he and a wet-haired Henry arrive at the Gallows Pub a few minutes later. It seems a rather morbid name for an establishment. Apparently the adjacent square was where they used to hang people. Inside however it’s lively enough. The band’s just setting up and Will orders himself a drink. Henry’s disappeared into the crowd thronging the bar when Will turns round again, so Will finds himself a seat at a mostly deserted table and waits. The band starts to play. They’re not half bad, some sort of Celtic rock. The room is loud and dark and full of people. Will sees a group of women dressed all in pink jackets, somebody’s bride’s maid party. Mostly however the room is chaotic. Henry’s a little too short to be seen over the crowd. Will contemplates going to find him, but the chair is comfy and there’s no guarantee that if he stands up he’ll have a seat to come back to. The band shifts to playing Sweet Home Alabama and Will almost laughs with surprise. It’s then that he sees Henry. Through a gap in the crowd of people Will catches a glimpse of the small dance floor. It’s less crowded than the rest of the pub, and there Henry is, bouncing along to the music. He’s not a gifted dancer, clearly, but he’s smiling and clearly enjoying himself. The other dancers are equally awkward, or probably drunk. Will doesn’t dance much. He took some classical lessons in college, a man who can waltz is a man who can get girls, but he’s never been very talented. Still, Will finishes his drink and crosses to the dance floor.  
“They’re good!” He yells over the noise when he reaches Henry’s side.  
“I know, I never thought I’d hear Hotel California in a pub in rural England. The electric violin is awesome.” And it’s true. They’ve switched into a set of more recognizable songs, but it still has a distinctly folksy flavor. It’s easily danceable. Will taps his feet along with the music less exuberantly then Henry but enjoying the sound.

They leave when the band wraps for the night. The yelling and cheering in the pub is deafening. It seems the group are local celebrities. Will claps along and squeezes his way to the exit. They stumble out into the street, suddenly silent and empty. Henry’s laughing and sweating and Will is suddenly aware of how cold it is, and that he’s left his coat inside.  
“My jacket, I’ll be right back.” He hooks his thumb back at the pub and runs back up the steps when Henry nods. It’s harder to get back in, working his way against the push of people moving towards the door, but there’s the table, and there’s his jacket. He snags it.

Henry’s waiting on the other side of the stream of people heading up the street for home. Their motel is in the other direction, towards more of the shops, rather than residential housing. Will is glad. The street is quieter, the sounds of drunken guffawing fading behind them.  
“That was a success.” Will declares.  
“I know, that band was awesome!” Henry agrees. “We have to come back here tomorrow.”  
“They’re probably not playing again.”  
“True, but still.” They walk in silence for a while.  
“One more day… Well, it’s been a good vacation. Thanks for coming with me.”  
“Thanks for having the idea. I wonder what Magnus and Tesla will have found when we get back.”  
“With them, who knows. As long as the Sanctuary’s still standing though, I suppose it will be fine.”  
“Ha, right.”

Will finds the quiet of the night settling around them comfortable. He bumps his shoulder amiably against Henry and Henry smiles back. It’s not a long walk, but as they approach the hotel, Will wishes they could walk like this longer.  
“Hey man, I know you just found your family, you know other Lycanthropes. I’m really glad you got to meet them, but I hope you still consider yourself part of the Sanctuary team. I mean, we’re kind of like a family, you know?” Will scratches the back of his neck, unsure if that was the right thing to say. But he’s been worried, Henry doesn’t act like he wants to leave, but.  
“Yeah, I get it. I know. It was really cool to meet all of them, but yeah I know you guys are my family too. I mean what would you do if the computers crashed?” Henry laughs.  
“Exactly, we can’t work without you.”  
Henry turns at the door to their room, looking at Will seriously “Hey, Thanks man.” Will nods, swallows, trying to stay casual.  
“Not at all. It’s what friends are for right?” Henry’s expression is a little curious but he agrees readily enough.  
“Right.”

Will goes to shower before bed, leaving Henry to change and turn off the lights. He’s surprised when he pads back into the room and Henry’s still awake, reading.  
“I forgot to brush my teeth.” Henry says when Will asks. He disappears into the bathroom and Will quickly changes and tucks himself into the bed Henry hasn’t claimed.  
The wash of light, from the bathroom door opening almost makes him open his eyes.  
“You can’t be asleep already.” Henry says, flopping down on the other bed. Will sighs and turns over.  
“No, not really.”  
“So, have you had a good vacation?”  
“It’s been interesting, but yes.”  
“I’m glad. We don’t take enough time off work. That’s one thing about living at the Sanctuary, it’s always so busy.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
“But fun.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey Will.”  
“What?”  
“This may seem totally random, but do you like me?” Henry’s voice is quiet but Will still has to restrain the urge to sit bolt upright.  
“What?”  
“Well, they way you were acting the other day… I’ve never seen you hit quite that level of awkward before. There are other bits too. I could be totally crazy but-” Will isn’t sure how to respond, he can’t tell where Henry’s coming from. His voice is quiet and calm and completely unreadable which is a rarity for Henry.  
“Uh.” Will clears his throat. They do have to work together and this could be, but, “Yeah. Yeah I like you. You’re one of my best friends, and I like hanging out with you, and I like you.”  
Will’s eyesight may not be as good in the dark as Henry’s, but he sees Henry shift up onto one elbow. His stare feels intense even if Will can’t make out his face. There’s a click as Henry turns the reading lamp back on. Will blinks, a hand in front of his eyes, adjusting to the light. Henry’s face is open and earnest, his eyes fixed on Will.  
“That’s good, because I really like you too. I realize that it looked like… but well, that’s not really it. And I thought hey, I might have a chance with you so. We’re on vacation, right. Why not?” Will’s not certain that’s the best reason to ask someone, but he wouldn’t have been brave enough himself. Of course apparently he’s obvious, or maybe it’s a werewolf thing, maybe Henry can somehow just tell. God that thought is actually really hot, and the way Henry’s smiling.  
“Yeah.” Will croaks, sitting up as well. He’s unsure what to do or say next, but then Henry is across the room, supernaturally fast. Henry kisses just like any other guy, but it’s Henry. The sharp stubble of his beard scrapes Will’s face and Henry’s canines are sharp against Will’s tongue. Henry pulls back.  
“Wait, don’t let me bite you. I’m not sure if it works only in wolf form, but lets not risk it.” Will nods, eager to get back to the wiry body he’s holding close. Because this he never would have imagined. This is the best vacation ever.

\---

There are a lot of great things about having a werewolf for a boyfriend. Henry is like furnace and Will doesn’t need extra blankets in the winter, just Henry’s feet tangled against his. Henry can fix Will’s computer problems in minutes flat and is a master of the internet. He always brings new movies for them to watch on his laptop while eating microwave popcorn and giggling late into the night. Henry works with him at the Sanctuary, and while they’ve discovered that making out in darkened corners is likely to get someone attacked by an overly aggressive escaped spider, they do both have their own rooms where creatures of all sorts are less likely to enter. There is the downside of knowing they both risk their lives every day. There have been some hair raising instances, and if Will ever jumps in front of a truck, or Henry ever tries to take down a stampeding Rhino-thing again they may come to blows not just yelling of great proportions. Will’s pretty sure Magnus has figured it out. Hell by the looks Kate sends them she probably knows too. Her sotto-voiced “I’ll leave you two alone”s haven’t quite gotten on Will’s nerves. Probably because she does leave them alone and adrenalin is a wonderful motivator. However this was one pro/con that Will hadn’t expected.

Will doesn’t mind being thrown up against the wall. Henry’s strength is something that appeals to Will. The flex of Henry’s muscular arms against Will’s chest makes him breath appreciation every time. However the prickle of claws through the fabric at his shoulders is new, and unsettling. Still, he’s not sucking fur face and Henry’s not completely hulked out, and Will really doesn’t mind. Then his shirt is in pieces and Henry’s claws are pricking across his chest, Henry’s head buried against his throat. And that is both mind-blowingly hot and dangerous. Will misses lovebites and hickies: the sharp press of teeth and the sore reminder the next day, a promise in the flesh. But Henry’s right, this isn’t something they should do.  
“Hey, hey Henry.” Will tries, pushing Henry’s face away from his neck. Henry is panting, his pupils blown wide. His expression is human, but it’s more feral and predatory than Will’s ever seen. There are panic buttons in every room of the Sanctuary for the all to often occurrence when something escapes unnoticed or bypasses security. Maybe there’s not enough blood in his brain, or maybe it’s just that part of him knows this is Henry. Ever cautious, ever caring Henry, and Will is honestly happy to be right where he is. Henry’s tongue across his collarbone makes Will shiver. And then Henry is bodily moving him, manhandling him back against the bed, his body hot and insistent against Will’s. Maybe his legs are a little furrier than usual, but Will honestly doesn’t care. Henry is amazing, no matter his form, and his face, his eyes are still all Henry. Will locks eye contact and Henry growls, bowling him down hard against the bed.

Henry’s naked now, the firm weight of his body pressed against Will. Will can feel the ripple of his muscles changing and unchanging. It is the strangest feeling. Will can’t help gasping a laugh at the tickle of growing and subsiding hair. He reaches up and grips his fingers at the back of Henry’s neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. The thrust of Henry’s body against him is powerful and Will takes a second to wonder about the sheets and how he’ll explain claw tears to Magnus. It’s really none of her business. Then Henry’s hands are at Will’s waist. Will’s glad they’re just hand because his grip is already bruising and Will doesn’t want to explain bloodstains. Henry still hasn’t spoken, but there’s a low rumble Will can feel against his chest. It intensifies into a whine as Henry pulls back to position himself. Will has a moment to think that maybe they should be thinking this through a little better when Henry’s hips piston in, and the hands at his sides are claws. Will isn’t sure if he screams, torn between the two points of pain, but then Henry is licking across his face. Finding his lips Will rises up to meet him kissing Henry back for all he’s worth. Henry’s chest hair rubs against Will’s sensitized nipples. Henry’s hands flex against his back, caressing, then trailing the faintest hint of wicked claws. Will has no idea why they haven’t done this before because it’s brilliant. He buries his head in the hollow of Henry’s neck and breathes in the warm, sweaty smell of him. God.

It’s over more quickly than Will would have expected, but nothing about this has been exactly normal. Lying against Henry’s still slightly furrier chest, he’s not sure there’s any place he’d rather be. Henry doesn’t usually fall asleep after sex, but now he’s out like a light. His breath wuffles against Will’s hair and he mumbles in his sleep. It makes Will smile. Well, skipping dinner is expected at the Sanctuary where rarely anyone keeps proper meal times. Will closes his eyes.

Henry freaking out is not exactly what Will wants to wake up to, but life isn’t always perfect.  
“I’m so, so sorry. I don’t even. Will, I-”  
“Hey dude, Henry, it’s not a big deal.”  
“I can’t believe I just-”  
“Henry!” Henry stops, his eyes frantically racing over Will’s body. “I’m fine, it’s not a problem.” Henry reaches out to cup Will’s face. The pads of his fingers are soft and gentle.  
“Are you sure you’re alright. I didn’t bite you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me. No bites, just a few scratches.” Will assures him.  
“Okay. That’s good. God I have no idea what that was about.” Henry rubs a hand across his eyes. His face is worried.  
“Well, whatever it was, I am fully on board with it.” Will says, seriously, holding Henry’s eyes. “Okay? So, it’s alright.”  
“Right. Thanks. Well, uh, we should probably talk to Magnus.”  
Will sighs. Henry’s probably right. But sitting naked in bed he really does not want to get up, much less talk to Magnus. About this.  
“Okay, good point. Let’s get dressed.”

It is possibly the most embarrassing breakfast conversation ever. Probably more embarrassing than being walked in on by your mother because this is like telling your mother all the gory details. Will can tell Magnus is trying to go easy on them, staying professional, not offering any of her own comments. But when Kate walks into the kitchen and the conversation Will wants to disappear beneath the floor. Henry looks like he feels the same way.  
“I thought you weren’t back for another day?”  
“Finished the job early. So” she looks pointedly at them “Is this some surreal form of office gossip or is there a reason to be detailing your sex life to Magnus?”  
“I think this is probably something we should continue in private.” Magnus suggests and Kate pouts as Henry and Will beat a hasty retreat for Mangus’ study.

A few hours and database searching later Magnus has explained the theories on werewolf mating, taken blood samples from both of them and started writing an article on the impact of werewolves mating behavior on human partners.  
“I’m sure this is quite awkward for you, but this information will be invaluably helpful for other werewolves living in human society. If we can identify all the signs this sort of situation could be avoided in the future and we can help to prevent any further incidents with other werewolves.” Magnus smiles at them. Will is insanely glad to be released from under her scrutiny when they leave.

“I thought we’d never get out of there.” Henry breathes as they peer around the corner to make sure Kate isn’t coming.  
“No kidding. Well, I guess it’s good to know being the topic of research will lead to a better world for abnormals everywhere.” Will jokes. Henry throws him a glare.  
“Right, I’m sorry. I realize that was probably pretty scary for you.” Will grabs Henry’s arm, turning the man to face him. “I get that. But I was okay with it. Okay. I, I really liked it.” Henry’s face is blank and Will stares at him imploringly “Alright?” Henry sighs.  
“Yeah, no, I get it. Hey, werewolves are hot.”  
“Yes, yes they are. You in particular. And now we’ll have fore notice, so maybe you can enjoy that more next time. Rather than feeling out of control. Because you are seriously hot.”  
“Really?”  
“Man you don’t even know.” Will grins. On impulse, darting a look down the corridor, Will roughly pushes Henry up against the wall. Leaning close to whisper in Henry’s ear, “I’m already looking forward to next time.” Henry swallows and Will lets him go, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Will saunters off down the hall, hands behind his head whistling. Henry’s laughter follows him all the way back to breakfast.


End file.
